Just The Way You Are
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Could you write a Deadpool(Wade)/Reader where the reader is super insecure about her small breasts and Wade walks in on her judging herself in the mirror and he decides to help her feel better? You can edit it however you want but I've just been a little down lately and it would help a lot. I love your writing and thanks!


"Wade! Come take a shower with me!" You yelled across the apartment. You set the shower water to the warmest setting without it being hot as hell and began to take your clothes off. Wade came running in and just about slipped on the rug in front of the door. You couldn't help but laugh at the face he made.

"Hardy har har, Y/N," Wade waggled his eyebrows and sauntered towards you, "did someone say shower?" You giggled as he kissed your neck and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Yes, I did. The water should be ready. Do we dare listen to music this time?" You questioned Wade as he tested the water.

"Well, that depends on if Pandora isn't a bitch this time and plays stupid songs. Y/N, this water is too hot." You clicked on the Pandora app and pressed play. Wade froze as the song "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" blared through the shower speaker and mouthed "wham" as you stepped into the shower giggling.

"The water is fine, Wade." Wade winked at you and smacked your ass.

"So are you." You rolled your eyes and reached for your shampoo. Out of habit, your body started to move to the beat of the song. Your hands rubbed the shampoo into your hair as your body swayed as the next song came on.

"Hey, Y/N," Wade nudged your attention. You squinted to prevent getting shampoo in your eyes, "check it out!" Wade had made a beard and matching "drapes" out of shampoo on himself and laughed.

"You're such a weirdo." You took your time and enjoyed the warm water while Wade finished his washing and stepped out of the shower.

"I don't see how you can stay in that lava water." Minutes passed and you finally decided it was time to get out of the shower before you turned into a lobster. The cool air on your body felt great as you reached for the towel on the sink. When your eyes caught a glimpse of your body in the mirror, you stopped. You don't know why, but when you looked at your body you couldn't help but feel like it wasn't right. Your hands went around your body feeling your breasts and thinking how small they were, to feeling your butt and wishing you had even just a little bit of toosh, and finally to your stomach and wishing it could just be a little flatter. You felt that familiar pang in your chest as these thoughts corrupted your mind.

"Y/N?" Wade's voice startled you. You didn't realize you'd started crying until Wade had wiped the tears off your cheek, "What's wrong?" You lip quivered as you tried to put words to your mouth.

"I don't- I'm not-" wade pulled you into him and held you as you continued to try to find the words.

"What's wrong, Y/N? Why are you crying?" You turned your head to stare at yourself in the mirror.

"My body… it's- it's not right. My waist, my butt, my boobs… they're all wrong." Wade turned you back to him.

"You're not meant to be perfect, Y/N. You're beautiful just the way you are." He brought your face to him so he could kiss you, but you pushed him away.

"How can you like this? How can you want _this_?" You whimpered as you gestured to your body.

"Why?" Wade turned you back to the mirror and this time he held you so you couldn't look away, "I'll tell you why. I don't want _this_ ," Wade held your body close to him, "I want _you._ I could care less about what your body looked like, Y/N. Your body's beauty holds no comparison to the beauty of your heart, your mind, and _you._ " Your heart leaped and you whimpered when Wade pulled you back to kiss him.

"I love you for _you_ , Y/N." You turned around and wrapped yourself around him.

"I love you so much, Wade." Wade picked you up and brought you to the bed never once leaving the kiss. His hands wandered across your body caressing all that you hated about yourself. You moaned against his touch and wrapped your legs around him as he went to take his clothes off.

"Wade…" you cried out for more of his touch against you as he struggled to rip off his shirt.

"I'm coming, baby. Don't you worry," Wade was now completely undressed and he lined himself up with your entrance, "and you will be, too." Wade winked at you before he thrust into you. Wade cupped your face between his hands as he thrust into you and set your body on fire as he kissed you. Another moan escaped your lips as he reached down between the two of you to rub your clit. It wasn't long before you felt your climax inching closer and closer.

"I'm gonna cum, Wade." You moaned against Wade's lips as he began to thrust faster.

"Told you so," Wade laughed as he left your lips to latch onto your neck. He kissed up and down your throat as his hands fondled your breasts and continued to rub your clit. As soon as he nipped at your ear, your climax finally erupted and you let out a cry of ecstasy.

"Your turn, baby." You reached for his face and brought him back to you for another sweltering kiss. Wade's thrusts became faster and faster until suddenly his hips sputtered and his climax ripped through him with a roar of ecstasy. Once your orgasms had run their course, Wade rolled over and pulled you to his side. You rested your head on his chest and sighed.

"I love you, Wade."

"I love you, too, Y/N."


End file.
